customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saints and Sinners
Prologue heroes of all origins rush to the aid of New York city after it is engulfed in an unrivalled crime-wave, with numerous supervillains taking the city by storm groups of heroes do battle to reclaim the streets as well as find who (or what) is responsible for this chaos.. Chapter 1 - Bust Some Skulls Freedom-Striker + Liberator take to the streets in order to try and calm the rising crime-wave, starting with the notorious Skulls, who have taken over large chunks of the city. Battle: Omega-Skull Chapter 2 - Rough Justice SIM + March Hare pursue the murderous Runt, who is targetting would-be-vigilantes and wannabe-heroes amidst the chaos of the crime-wave. Battle: Runt Chapter 3 - Museum Mayhem Blade-Master + Avian head to a museum under attack from the villain known as Ruffian. Battle: Ruffian Chapter 4 - Dockside Dustup Defender + White Knight head to the docks to destroy a shipment of weapons being brought into the city by Momma Bear in order to further weaken law and order.. Battle: Momma Bear Chapter 5 - Knightmare Bubbleman + Sparkman confront the Black Knight, who is using the crime-wave as an excuse to force people into buying his "services" as a thug-for-hire.. Battle: Black Knight Chapter 6 - Flash Flood Clayman + Neos confront the infamous Man-O-War, who seeks to take advantage of the crime-wave in order to flood large sections of New York as vengeance for what he views as humanity's crimes against nature.. Battle: Man-O-War Chapter 7 - Enforcer Night Nurse + Jane Causeway find themselves in the unique position of saving criminals from Boss-Man, who is being ordered by Lenny to massacre other criminals on the street as a warning not to overstep their boundaries.. Battle: Boss-Man Chapter 8 - Pyramid Power Sentry must take care when confronting New York's most powerful crime-lord, who seems willing to strike a Faustian deal with the hero to rid the streets of crime so that he may remain the most powerful criminal in the city.. Battle: Lenny Chapter 9 - King of Kings Freedom-Striker + Liberator + SIM take on a crime-lord surpassing even Lenny and uncover some disturbing truths about the cause of the crime-wave.. Battle: Rivets Chapter 10 - Deadly Alliance March Hare + Blade-Master + Avian confront Supreme General, believing him to be behind the crime-wave - only to discover things are never that simple.. Battle: Supreme General Chapter 11 - Secrets Within Secrets.. Defender + White Knight + Bubbleman face off against the apparent mastermind behind the crime-wave, only to discover things are more complicated than they could of imagined.. Battle: Governor Chapter 12 - Architect of Destruction Sparkman + Clayman + Neos face off against the man responsible for the crime-wave, only to discover he is not the true mastermind and rather a puppet being used by a much higher-force.. Battle: Recluse Chapter 13 - The Evil of Man Night Nurse + Jane Causeway + Sentry face off against Adam Man, who seeks to take advantage of the vulnerable city for use as "converts" to his cause.. Battle: Adam Man Chapter 14 - Darkness Falls Freedom-Striker + Liberator + SIM + March Hare + Blade-Master + Avian aid the other heroes to enter The Unborn's latest stronghold and fight Harbinger to prevent him stopping the others from ending his master's plan.. Battle: Harbinger Chapter 15 - Fear No Evil.. Defender + White Knight + Bubbleman + Sparkman + Clayman + Neos + Night Nurse + Jane Causeway + Sentry all band together to face the unspeakable might of The Unborn, who had hoped to use the crime-wave to destabilize and conquer the world.. Battle: The Unborn Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon